To Be Continued:Elton John
To Be Continued... is a 4 CD/4 cassette box set detailing Elton John's music from his days with Bluesology to the then-present day. Four new songs ("Made for Me", "You Gotta Love Someone", "I Swear I Heard the Night Talkin'" and "Easier to Walk Away") were recorded for the box set. Newly sober Elton was unhappy with the US cover art (it reminded him of his old excesses), so the 1991 UK release was issued with new cover art and also replaced "You Gotta Love Someone" and "I Swear I Heard the Night Talkin'" with then-unreleased "Suit of Wolves" and "Understanding Women", the former a B-side to "The One" and the latter later included as a track on the 1992 album The One. In the US, it was certified gold in June 1992 and platinum in November 2006 by the RIAA. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/To_Be_Continued_(Elton_John_album)# hide *1 Track listing (cassette 1/CD 1) *2 Track listing (cassette 2/CD 2) *3 Track listing (cassette 3/CD 3) *4 Track listing (cassette 4/CD 4) *5 References Track listing (cassette 1/CD 1)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=To_Be_Continued_(Elton_John_album)&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs by John/Taupin, except where noted. #"Come Back Baby" (Reg Dwight) – 2:45 (with Bluesology) #"Lady Samantha" – 3:03 #"It's Me That You Need" – 4:04 #"Your Song" (Demo) – 3:33 #"Rock and Roll Madonna" – 4:17 #"Bad Side of the Moon" – 3:15 #"Your Song" – 4:00 #"Take Me to the Pilot" – 3:46 #"Border Song" – 3:22 #"Sixty Years On" (extended intro) – 4:57 #"Country Comfort" – 5:07 #"Grey Seal" (original version) – 3:36 #"Friends" – 2:20 #"Levon" – 5:21 #"Tiny Dancer" – 6:15 #"Madman Across the Water" – 5:58 #"Honky Cat" – 5:13 #"Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters" – 4:59 Track listing (cassette 2/CD 2)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=To_Be_Continued_(Elton_John_album)&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Rocket Man (I Think It's Going to Be a Long, Long Time)" – 4:43 #"Daniel" – 3:53 #"Crocodile Rock" – 3:54 #"Bennie and the Jets" – 5:20 #"Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" – 3:15 #"All the Girls Love Alice" – 5:10 #"Funeral for a Friend/Love Lies Bleeding" – 11:08 #"Whenever You're Ready (We'll Go Steady Again)" – 2:53 #"Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting" – 4:53 #"Jack Rabbit" – 1:51 #"Harmony" – 2:46 #"Screw You (Young Man's Blues)" – 4:43 #"Step into Christmas" – 4:30 #"The Bitch Is Back" – 3:44 #"Pinball Wizard" (Pete Townshend) – 5:15 #"Someone Saved My Life Tonight" – 6:45 Track listing (cassette 3/CD 3)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=To_Be_Continued_(Elton_John_album)&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Philadelphia Freedom" – 5:39 #"One Day (At a Time)" (John Lennon) – 3:48 #"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) – 6:16 #"I Saw Her Standing There" live (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) – 3:43 (with John Lennon) #"Island Girl" – 3:44 #"Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" – 3:47 #"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" – 4:31 (with Kiki Dee) #"I Feel Like a Bullet (In the Gun of Robert Ford)" live – 3:35 #"Ego" – 3:59 #"Song for Guy" (Elton John) – 6:40 #"Mama Can't Buy You Love" (LeRoy Bell, Casey James) – 4:03 #"Cartier" (Dinah Card, Carte Blanche) – 0:54 #"Little Jeannie" (Elton John, Gary Osborne) – 5:12 #"Donner Pour Donner" (Michel Berger, Bernie Taupin) – 4:26 (Duet with France Gall) #"Fanfare/Chloe" (Elton John, James Newton-Howard/Gary Osborne) – 6:20 #"The Retreat" – 4:45 #"Blue Eyes" (Elton John, Gary Osborne) – 3:26 Track listing (cassette 4/CD 4)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=To_Be_Continued_(Elton_John_album)&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Empty Garden (Hey Hey Johnny)" – 5:12 #"I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues" – 4:43 #"I'm Still Standing" – 3:02 #"Sad Songs (Say So Much)" (single version) – 4:10 #"Act of War" – 4:44 (Single remix) (Duet with Millie Jackson) #"Nikita" – 5:44 #"Candle in the Wind" live – 3:58 #"Carla/Etude" live (Elton John) – 4:46 #"Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" live – 5:39 #"I Don't Wanna Go on with You Like That" Pettibone Remix – 7:18 #"Give Peace a Chance" (John Lennon) – 3:47 #"Sacrifice" – 5:08 #"Made for Me" – 4:22 #"You Gotta Love Someone" – 4:59 (US only) #"I Swear I Heard the Night Talkin'" – 4:30 (US only) #"Easier to Walk Away" – 4:22 #"Suit of Wolves" – 5:46 (UK only) #"Understanding Women" – 5:03 (UK only) Category:1990 compilation albums